American Pie Avatar
by SessandInubros
Summary: Basically describes Aang's journey to face off the Fire Lord in an amazing and epic song! :P


Avatar American Pie by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: So I know I haven't updated Chained by Blood much since I've been busy trying to do well in my summer classes so I have little time to write and develop my new ideas but during my procrastination period from studying I decided to write song parodies since I'm so good at this kind of stuff. I really want to sing this and post it on youtube just so u guys can know how it sounds and what not but yea this is exactly what it says. American Pie Avatar style telling the adventures of Aang and the crew so hope everyone enjoys this! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legends of Korra (damn) or American Pie this is only used for entertainment purposes and yea itz just awesome.

* * *

A long long time ago

4 nations lived in harmony

Until the fire nation attacked

I thought the avatar

Master of all 4 elements

Could stop their plot of world domination

Then he suddenly disappeared

Now we wait for a new one to reappear

100 years have passed

No news has traveled back

Now we head to the Southern Water Tribe

Where we find Sokka and Katara

Who see something glowing in suspended ice

That's when they found this boy

Oh my my this new avatar guy

May defeat the firelord later but needs to train a long time

He lost his tribe and never got to say bye

Now he's gonna master all the elements

Gonna master all the elements

The gang starts their adventure and visits the Northern Water Tribe

So Katara and Aang can learn to water bend

Ah did you see Soka hit on Yue

Though he's plain and she's royalty

Yea he probably thought he'd get to be her boyfriend

Then Prince Zuko finally found a lead and knew where Aang and his friends would be

He needed to capture Aang so he could restore his honor again

And once the black snow began to fall

Princess Yue knew what she had to do

She sacrificed herself to become the moon

To save her beloved tribe

We started singing my my this new avatar guy

May defeat the firelord later but needs to train a long time

He lost his tribe and never got to say bye

Now he's gonna master all the elements

Gonna master all the elements

Now they must find an earth bending teacher

Who is one with the earth

So they head off to the Earth Kingdom

They see an earth bending match

Where Toph the blind girl kicked the Boulder's ass

They knew she was the one and she agreed to tag along

So the group moved on to Ba Sing Se

Where they fought with Zuko and Azula

She struck Aang with lightning

And he almost ended up dead

Iroh became furious at Zuko

For still not knowing what is right from wrong

Then Zuko went home with his so called honor

And left while Iroh cried

He started singing my my this new avatar guy

May defeat the firelord later but needs to train a long time

He lost his tribe and never got to say bye

Now he's gonna master all the elements

Gonna master all the elements

They ended up retreating to the Western Air Temple because they needed to

They lost the Day of the Black Sun

Zuko was awaiting them

To ask if he could join their team

But the group repulsed at the idea

Then the day had finally come

History was made and the battle was won

Aang took the Firelord's bending

While Azula ended up going crazy

And Zuko was crowned the new Fire Lord

Visited his father and wanted to know

Where's my mother and now we still don't know

But Aang he saved the world

They were singing my my this new avatar guy

May defeat the firelord later but needs to train a long time

He lost his tribe and never got to say bye

Now he's gonna master all the elements

Gonna master all the elements

They were singing my my this new avatar guy

May defeat the firelord later but needs to train a long time

He lost his tribe and never got to say bye

Now he's gonna master all the elements

* * *

A/N: Absolutely beautiful I could just cry at how magical and wonderful this is and I can't wait to share my other song parodies with u guys (some still in progress and some that will somehow be thought of and written) I hope everyone enjoys this and can sing along with the song cause I can do it and itz just pure awesomeness. So yea please click that little review button u know at the bottom of the screen and give a comment, shout out, or whatever and I will most definitely enjoy it but yea peace out guys! :3


End file.
